Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by Nacata
Summary: When Star’s fear of the dark drives her to Robin in the middle of the night yet again, she finds he may need her help. But can Starfire pull Robin out of his self-hatred, or has Slade already won? MAJOR RobStar fluff. Part 3 of 3 in Trilogy. Complete.


Title: Are You Afraid of the Dark?

Author: Nacata

Summary: Robin is sure that he's worth nothing. Starfire is sure that he's worth everything. When Star's fear of the dark drives her to Robin in the middle of the night yet again, she finds he may need her help. But can Starfire pull Robin out of his depressing slump? Or has Slade already gotten to him? –Major- RobStar fluff. PG-13 to be safe. Part 3 of 3 in the Trilogy.

Rating: PG-13 for sexual suggestion and mild swearing

It was cold: so cold. And the silence was enough to kill…It was dark in his room: frighteningly so. Not to mention lonely.

He enjoyed the bitter quiet, the chilly air, and the numbing ache beginning to creep up his legs. He couldn't handle the emotional pain; no…but the cold brought him something physical to concentrate on. Something to take his mind away from all his flaws.

"…Robin?" The voice was quiet and timid, obviously that of the beautiful Tamaranian princess he so adored.

His breathing grew more rapid when he heard it, his knuckles turning white under their green gloves as he clutched his bed-sheets tightly. He couldn't answer her. He didn't _deserve_ to talk to her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Friend Robin? Please open the door to your quarters of sleep. It is I, Starfire…" He heard a shift of movement outside as she most likely placed her weight against the door. His ears were accustomed to picking out the slightest movement such as that.

"Star…" Came the irritated voice of Raven. "It's three in the morning. Go. To. Sleep. Robin's trying to rest." Her voice was monotonous as always.

The Boy Wonder's hearing, still sensitive, picked up on the light sigh that Starfire gave and a slurred, "Yes, friend Raven." As the tinkering of her levitation signaled she was heading back to her room.

He closed his eyes tightly, thankful he didn't have to deal with her. She'd been at his door every forty five minutes for the past three hours. _What_ exactly did she want from him?

He felt his breathing finally even out again, blowing icy air in and out of his lungs. Finally his body relaxed against the welcoming chill of his comforters. His head slumped against his pillow, and he drifted into sleep.

There she was: again. Starfire was _not _one to give up, and if the Titans hadn't figured that out by now, they were slower than they appeared. She pressed her ear against his door, wondering if he was even in there anymore. He hadn't come out for lunch, nor for dinner, or even said good night when she'd come to his door before heading to bed. Her feet were about an inch from the floor, her hands gently placed against his door.

Tears pushed their way to her eyes but she choked them back, determined not to cry. Her boots clicked softly against the floor as she landed. Her words rang out again, "Friend Robin?"

It was so dark, and she was so scared. The Tamaranian tried to take mental comfort in the thought of being in Robin's arms as she waited for his response. She pressed her ear harder up against the door, hearing soft breathing coming from inside. He was muttering nonsense in his sleep.

"Robin?" She asked again. She pouted, trying to pry the door open and get into his room. When nothing happened she turned to the key pad. Quietly she floated over. She remembered the code started with a six, and ended with a two. But she couldn't fill the four numbers between the others in.

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Starfire floated back to her room and dug under her mattress for her diary. She pulled it out and flipped to the page she'd jotted the numbers down onto. There was a list she kept of codes to everyone's room. She knew all the Titans did it, and so didn't feel very guilty about it. Cyborg had said it was to use "only in emergencies" but Koriand'r of Tamaran certainly deemed this worthy enough of emergency.

After all, he might be in trouble right? With these thoughts in mind, she took the code to memory and made her way silently back to Robin's room. She pushed it in with slight hesitance, feeling an ounce of uncertainty of whether or not he wanted her in his room at night.

'He has invaded my quarters of sleeping at night before, so it must not be harmful, correct? Correct.' She told herself. Not that she minded having him invade her privacy. She remembered that night rather fondly in all truth.

To Starfire's relief, Robin was sleeping peacefully on his bed. However, to her dismay, his room was freezing, and he looked somewhat paler than normal. Now knowing he was still alive and unharmed, Starfire figured she should leave, but felt the obligation to stay.

She had to admit guiltily; she hadn't just come in to check on Robin. The darkness of her room had frightened her yet again and she wished to gain comfort from the Boy Wonder. She glanced back as the doors closed behind her, and glided to Robin's bed. She hovered over him for a moment, speaking again, "Robin?" She asked quietly. It seemed to be the most frequently used word of her vocabulary lately.

A slight stir from the Boy Wonder, but no major movement came as her response. He muttered something in his sleep and pushed and pulled at his covers, looking disturbed. A chill ran up and down his spine, even in his slumber. He sounded slightly hoarse when he inhaled, as though he might be coming down with something.

Green eyes wide with innocent concern, Starfire poked at his arm. He still didn't wake. "Please Robin…I fear that I am unable to sleep again and seek counsel from you." She whispered to him. She looked around the darkness of the room, causing her to become even more afraid.

'What's wrong?' The eerie silence seemed to taunt her. 'Are you afraid of the dark?'

With a whimper she nudged him over gently and crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over herself and pausing for a moment.

Still unsatisfied with the amount of comfort she was getting from all this, she nestled her way into his grasp, lifting one of his arms and placing herself in his hold before letting his arm drop against her smooth skin again. She yawned, her eyes slowly drifting shut finally.

Yet just as she was sure sleep had her in its clutches, a jerk from Robin awoke the naïve alien with a squeal. She sat up and blinked down at him, traces of a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Robin gulped down his shock and sat up also. He watched her in silence. His face was unreadable, considering all of his emotions were portrayed in his concealed eyes. Beneath their mask they shone with traces of affection and longing.

Starfire's hand made it's way to his arm. She lay back down, dragging him with her slightly. He pulled away from her, shame-faced. This caused a look of utter confusion and sadness to take over Starfire's features. In explanation to their awkward situation, she spoke into the silence, "I am frightened." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and unwantedly husky with emotion.

Robin simply continued to stare down at her. After a moment he looked away and rolled over to go back to sleep, not sure what else to do about all this. Starfire took in a steadying breath, sounding shaky. She inched closer to him, and reclined beside him, her hand finding it's way to his arm again.

Robin's stomach did a flip and he shivered under her touch, but not because it was cold. He found himself slowly sinking into the bed again, his grip on the sheets relaxing. His self-control was melting away under Starfire's closeness.

"Why do you not speak?" Starfire continued, her voice loosing it's normally steady and bright flow. "Are you angered? Have I offended you? Oh Robin…I am so sorry." She tried to turn him over to face her, but found that she was shaking from making so much contact with him.

The Boy Wonder again tried to pull away. He buried his face in his pillow, words echoing in his head, interfering with his thoughts of Starfire. '…You're so unworthy. You don't _deserve_ to be talking to her. Don't say anything.' He took in a sharp breath. Forgetting she was still able to hear him, he whispered in response, "Stop it…"

Thinking he meant her, Starfire pulled away. She dropped her gaze, "I am…sorry again. I suppose I thought…" She offered a timid and sad smile. "…I was being foolish. Please dismiss my actions."

But Robin turned to her and watched her still. Feeling the need to talk to someone-anyone-, he grabbed her wrist as she made to leave. "Don't go." He stated plainly, pulling her back towards him. "Please don't leave me, Star."

She obliged immediately, molding into his touch. Unable to say no, she murmured, "Are you angry with me? I did not mean to upset you…"

Robin's hand flew up to her cheek and cupped it despite the fact his mind was screaming at him not to. "I'm not angry with you." He replied. He felt her lean in closer to him, but he chickened out at the last minute and dropped his hand from her face.

Looking disappointed, Starfire timidly pushed onward, "Then why have you not spoken to me since this morning? You have not come out of your room all day. And why is it so very cold in here? And…" She choked on her final words, "...so dark?"

Realizing she was much, much more scared then she'd let off at first, Robin hurriedly leaned past her and turned on the lamp beside his bed. He turned to the window, afraid she'd grow cold, and shut that also, clicking off the fan soon after.

Again, thoughts bounced around in his head, kidnapping him from reality, 'Stop it. Stop talking to her. You'll only hurt her in the end. You're such a screw up. So unworthy of even being her friend! Just give it up Robin; stop trying. You can't do a thing about it. It's just who you are.'

Pressing himself up against the wall beside his bed, Robin whispered hoarsely, "Please stop it. Stop saying that."

Seeing him so feeble, his face so out of focus, Starfire realized he wasn't talking to her anymore. "Robin…who are you speaking to?" She voiced curiously, not bothering to mask her concern.

'Worthless.' There was that words again. 'Horrible. Wretched. Why do you think Batman was so willing to let you go? Why didn't the Titans bother to check on you today? They just don't –care-. None of them do, and it's all your fault. You can't do anything right, can you? Can't catch Slade, can't keep the city protected for more than a day at a time. You can't even work up the nerve to tell Starfire you love her. …But perhaps that's good. After all, rejection isn't easy to take, and she obviously isn't about to welcome you with open arms.' Robin winced, as though taking a physical blow from the words. His eyes remained shut tightly, and he was lost in a whirl of black.

'What's wrong?' The voice taunted. 'Are you afraid of the dark?'

Slade had long ago stopped talking to Robin. It was his own thoughts now. His own mind was silently eating him away, and mentally beating him up. The Boy Wonder took in another sharp breath and clutched at his covers, trying to will it all away. He didn't seem to hear Starfire's voice or notice that she was growing more worried and sliding closer to him by the second.

He didn't even realize what was going on until her hands were under his eyes, slowly lifting the mask.

He stopped her abruptly, more harshly then he'd meant to, and then gently pushed her fingers away. "Don't." He said shakily.

Starfire again swallowed tears and asked just as quietly and with as much uncertainty, "Why are we not allowed to see your face?"

Robin looked down at his bed sheets, avoiding her eyes. "It's…it's the only thing keeping me safe." He felt his words spill out long before he could process what he was saying and stop it. Instantly he wanted to slap his hands over his mouth.

Starfire beat him to it by advancing her fingers up his face again, briefly brushing against his lips unintentionally. Robin's eyelids fell closed and he lost control of himself, leaning into her touch, wanting more. He could feel the cool air against his closed eyes now that the deed was done and his mask had been removed. Without thinking about much other than Starfire, his eyes slowly opened.

She stared at him for a long moment, taking them in. But she didn't smile, which scared Robin half to death. Finally she spoke; "…They are so cold." Her fingers remained by his eyes, her thumbs lain against their creases, her palms against the sides of his head, fingers carelessly laced in his hair. "Why are you so bitter, Friend Robin?"

Why did he hate that word so god-damned much?! 'Because it's all you'll ever be.' His mind answered him. Yet this time he blocked out the rest of the mental abuse as he answered her in a whisper. "Because it's all I can be, Star." Receiving a blank stare from her, he continued to spill it all, no longer caring that his secret was out. "I'm not like you, Starfire. I can't love myself the way you do." ((A/N: Meaning the way she loves herself, not him.))

"Why not?"

"Because I just _can't_!" His words became harsh for a moment. Suddenly, he stopped speaking, not sure of how to continue. He knew his eyes were growing watery and reached for his mask pulling it over his face.

"…That is not an answer." Starfire pressed yet again.

"Because I'm not good enough! I'm never good enough!" Again, more word vomit. It just came out before he could stop it. And it continued coming, "I can't do amazing things. I'm always one step behind everyone else. I'm not a super-genius like Cyborg when it comes to machines! My powers aren't as wonderful as Raven's. I'm not as funny as Beast Boy…And I'm nothing compared to you."

Starfire took all this in with a great deal of surprise. Deciding he was kidding, she giggled. However, when disappointment crossed his face and he tried to pull back from her again, immediately she understood he was being serious. "Friend Robin…I do not know how you can think such things." It was her turn to cup his chin in her hand. "You are wonderful. You think very much ahead of the rest of us. You are our leader, and we respect you. You are determined and strong, but still compassionate. But most of all Robin, above all things…you are the very best friend one could ask for. …I am so lucky to have you."

Robin raised his eyes to meet her slowly. He looked into the large pools of green staring back at him, loosing himself in their warmth for a moment. "You mean it, Star?"

Another smile painted itself on her lips, "How could I not?" She hesitated here, and her gaze dropped from him as she shied away from his touch. Craving more of her affection, he tried to lean in again only to have her push him away.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, feeling slightly cold again now that he'd been shunned away from her. Unable to stop himself his hand rose to her shoulder blade, running down her arm. He noticed she seemed to weaken, and sink into him at this gesture.

"…It is nothing," Starfire replied with a feigned laugh. "You will think me foolish if I tell you."

Robin retracted from her, realizing it was possible he was being too touchy with her, making her uncomfortable. While this brought him dismay, the last thing he wanted to do right now was upset Starfire. Yet at his movements he was sure he saw her swallow a lump in her throat, looking saddened. "I could never think you're foolish Star…" Neither one's voice had risen past a whisper since all the fighting had ceased.

Still, Starfire kept her lips sealed. "I spilled my guts," Robin complained, "It's your turn."

Starfire's eyes widened. She clutched her stomach immediately, drawing away from him again. Thinking something was wrong with her, Robin was at her side in a moment, hunched over her, "Star? Starfire, what's wrong?"

"…You wish…for me to take out my internal organ?" She asked blankly, completely puzzled by now.

There was a long pause of silence in which Starfire sat there in fear and Robin soaked all of this in. At last his head fell down on her stomach as he was caught in a fit of laughter. It was the first time he'd done so in quite a while. "…No Star," He chuckled. "I meant that I told you what I was thinking…and I was hoping you'd tell me what you were thinking."

Starfire blushed. "Oh. I am sorry." She said with hesitance.

"For what?" Robin asked with a comforting smile as he raised his head from her mid-rift.

"For not understanding."

There was another pause, something that had become frequent as Robin tried to find his words. He sat back up and then reclined beside her so his face was level with her's. "Star?" He said after the silence had become comfortable.

"Yes Robin?"

"You're the most understanding person I know." He breathed, catching a slight draft of her sweet scent and basking in it for a moment.

Starfire's breathing became louder for a moment while she pondered this, "How can that be? In the terms of many Earthlings, I believe I have been called 'stupid'."

Robin's hand trailed through her hair, toying with it carelessly. "You're not stupid, Starfire. …But that's still not what I meant. When no one else would understand me, you did. …I lost faith in myself. But you didn't, Star: never for a second. That's what makes you so understanding. That's what makes you so special. That's what makes you so…breath-taking." The last word slipped out, just like so many before it had.

"You believe I am breath-taking?" The question was unsure, as though she thought he might be mocking her.

Robin hesitated here, growing slightly shy now that part of his secret was out. "Yeah…yeah Star, I do. I think you're breath-taking."

"…On my planet such words are rarely used." Her hands were around his face now, almost begging it to come down so her lips could meet his.

His arms involuntarily snaked around her waist and stayed there just firmly enough to provide reassurance for her. "They aren't used much here either."

Starfire wasn't sure what to think now. All these gestures were ones of more than just friendship, she could tell from the way he reacted when she touched him. She didn't want to disturb him, and risk being pushed out of his arms, but she was growing curious why he was so willing to show her such affection.

"Friend Robin…" She started, but cut herself off, seeing him retract and look away when she said this. She frowned, something rare for her, and tilted her head to the side.

A pause, and then: "Please don't say that, Star."

"Excuse me? I am sorry, but I do not understand…"

"Starfire, don't you get it? I'm so tired of being 'Friend' Robin…" His gaze flew up from behind his mask, squaring off with hers.

Suddenly she didn't look so confident anymore. Her entire being seemed to crumble as tears tugged at her eyes. "…You-You do not wish to be my friend anymore?" She tried to hide it with a fake laugh, obviously forced. "I suppose I understand now…"

Robin's finger rose, closing her lips at once as it made contact. She breathed in with a shudder, and he calmly replied, "No. I don't want to be just your friend anymore." Here it came. It took an awful lot of courage, but he couldn't stand it anymore. If he didn't have her, he'd go insane. He was tired of putting this off. He needed her; he needed her so badly. "It's killing me, Star. I want to be more than your friend. …I care about you so much. Please, don't use that word around me anymore." There. He said it.

Another silence was followed by another laugh. This time though it was sweet and musical, not at all forced out. Starfire's spirits lifted immediately again. "Robin…" Her laughter faded, but her smile remained. 'How am I to phrase this?' She thought. Finally, it just came out in a rush of words; "When you say you wish to be more than friends, by that you mean-"

He cut her off so there weren't any misunderstandings. "By that I mean I love you Star." Oh God. He'd used the L word. He was in deep now. 'Shit.' He thought. It wasn't like Robin to use foul language, but he couldn't help it. He felt as though someone had just ran over his heart six times, then stuck it in a blender: How pleasant. Not. And yet, something about the way she was smiling instead of shocked, happy instead of uncomfortable, and laughing instead of flat out rejecting him, gave Robin hope.

Her face again shifted, eyebrows raising in surprise. "I believe I am mistaken. I thought I heard you say…you loved me."

"No. You were right. I said it." Robin's breath seemed to be catching in his throat but he managed to get that out.

Starfire's hands immediately wrapped themselves in his hair and she pulled him closer. She felt Robin grow rigid under her, then melt into her once more, hungry for her touch. "What does one do on Earth when they love another?" She murmured, her lips coming dangerously close to his ear. He felt her breath brush against his skin, and his emotions took over at that. In one quick movement she had been flipped over on her back, Robin's mouth engulfing her own greedily, taking everything in. His tongue begged entrance through her lips and she obliged, loosing herself in him.

She'd seen such things done in the movies, but never truly experienced what it was like. Sure, she knew what a kiss was; Tamaranians weren't completely oblivious, such gestures happened on her planet also. But she'd never been kissed before. Not like this.

Robin didn't stop. He wasn't through, his needs weren't satisfied. Wanting as much as she was willing to give, he reached up to gently stroke her cheek, never breaking the kiss. 'God she smells good.' He thought, her scent drifting up to his nose. This wasn't surprising, considering how close he was to her. Afraid she might be pressured, uncomfortable, or believe he was trying to take things too fast, he finally pulled back, panting heavily as he stared down at her.

Her fist reaction was to simply lie there, resisting tugging him back down. Her stomach was flipping every which way and she felt the loss of oxygen taking a toll on her lungs. Breathing a few more times, her eyes fluttered open.

"…That's what we do on Earth." He said after a moment, a wild grin spreading over his features.

She pulled him down next to her, snuggling into his grasp happily. "I believe I know what to call that." She proclaimed proudly. "It is a kiss."

Robin had to chuckle, burying his face in her neck. He couldn't help but find her adorably innocent at the moment. She was like a child, so happy to have learned a new word. "Yeah Star…that was a kiss." His voice lowered as he realized he was exhausted. His adrenaline was starting to drop finally, after racing so much in the past while.

Starfire had also grown tired, as was apparent through a small yawn that escaped her lips. Her eyes drifted shut again and she let her hand wander to his chest, lying there dreamily.

The thoughts had long ago left Robin's head. He seemed content now, confident even. Starfire loved him. Yes, him…of all people! 'That's got to count for something.' He reminded himself. 'If someone so wonderful can love me, why can't I be happy with myself too?' He glanced down only to find her supposedly asleep in his arms. Another smile crossed his features as he whispered, "Good Night Star."

Though apparently she wasn't quite asleep yet as she whispered, "Will you please turn off the light, Robin?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you afraid of the dark?"

Her giggled shook his chest slightly but she replied, "…Not when you are here. You will protect me, correct?" Her eyes remained shut, causing her to look serene.

"…Yeah Star, I'll protect you." He reached over, careful not to disturb her too much as he turned off his lamp. He settled down once more and his eyes drooped shut, heavy with sleep. Finally, he could sleep peacefully. Finally, Robin didn't have to worry about anymore nightmares.

Because she was right here: Starfire was right here, in his arms. And he wasn't going to let anything harm her, no matter what. She was safe so long as he was around. And he promised himself he'd never leave, if only for her sake.

His light breathing signaled that Robin had given into exhaustion, and a soft laugh and then the words, "I love you Robin…" Were the last things to echo in his mind.

A/N: Wow. So did you like it? It was the last installment of the Trilogy, I know, sniffle. But hey, it's completely cool, because I have a new idea for a story on the way. Actually, more than one.

The first one will be a Rae/BB fic, so look out for it. It will be a one shot, entitled "Ten Things I Hate About You", but no, it has nothing to do with the movie…which I've never seen. XD

The second one will…gasp! Not be a one-shot?! That's right! It has a full-fledged plot, including Robin's decision to run away, the appearance (and large role!) or a mystery character from the show, and a few adult topics, such as abuse. Obviously a Rob/Star fic, and of course there will be Rae/BB in it.

So drop me a review! I'm doing request stories now too, so if you'd like to see something containing either or both of these couples, drop me an e-mail! is my address. Or YIM me on it.

In the mean-time, hang tight, there's more on the way! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really do mean something to me. Tallyhoe for now!

Nacata


End file.
